He Still Has a Heart
by XXemzyXX
Summary: On the eve of his creation, the vampire Naraku finds himself alone once again. By chance, coming across a most intruiging female, he finally allows himself salvation in the form of an innocent young woman. oneshot


A/N: This is my first Nar/Kag story and I realize that my capabilities may be a bit lacking, so I shall welcome any and all constructive criticism that any of you may have to offer. Although the Naraku/Kagome pairing isn't one of the frontrunners amongst Inuyasha fanfiction readers, I thought to make an attempt at it. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the associated characters.

Impassioned crimson eyes leisurely scanned the room, taking in each aspect of its proverbial persona. Before him sprawled a black marble dancing floor, tiled in a diagonal pattern. Moving lights were reflected off its surface while the monotonous yet identifiable click of women's heeled shoes tapping against the floor in their movements echoed. Personally, he had never seen the purpose behind the damnable contraptions. The ill disguised attempt at impish seduction thoroughly disgusted him. He would rather have a modest woman capable of walking in a straight line than some clumsy, wobbling bimbo in stilettos. Returning his attention to the scene before him, he took in the long bar top and frenzied tenders. It seemed as if the people crawled over one another like tedious ants in their pursuit of drunkenness.

Several booths surrounded the club, currently occupied by kissing couples. Hell, for all he knew the people were complete strangers; he wouldn't put it past them, mortals were so immoral. The corner of the room nearest to the rear exit was roped of with thick velvet ties and floored in a blood colored shag carpet which contrasted drastically with the obsidian stone of the main floor. Said corner was darker than the rest of the club, lit only by a few evenly spaced candles, one at each of the seven plush booths. The VIP section, at it had come to be known as was reserved for only the most important of persons and it was there he sat at the very moment.

It was after all, his club and he often enjoyed the privacy of the area. Having instructed that none of the tables be booked under any circumstances on this night, he was the lone occupant, blending to the shadows he had been damned to. In all actuality, the darkness wasn't that bad. Even as a human he had preferred such places to the open fields that were so freely enjoyed by mortals. A low, rumbling growl spilt from his lips at their pure, blissful ignorance. It wasn't that he missed the heinous rays of the scorching sun, but the fact that these temporary beings knew not what they had.

His mortality had been thieved from him on this exact day precisely 2,011 years ago. The years had dulled the rage he used to so frequently feel stir within himself and turned it to a feeling of coarse indifference. Closing his eyes and leaning back against the red cushions of the pricey seating his normally handsome face was marred with a deep, creasing frown. All those years ago he had been such a fool, so much so that he had, to this day, still not forgiven himself. He thought the woman, Kikyo, had loved him. He had thought he loved her. In later years, he came to realize that what he had felt was not love but lust and therefore vowed never to bed another female with the exception of one possible life mate. He snarled at the thought, his frustration evident.

All those centuries ago he had been known as Onigumo the bandit, he had had a following, he was in control of his own destiny…or so he had thought. He could pinpoint the moment his life began its rapid hell bound decent to the exact second he had laid eyes on her. It had been night when he found himself journeying through the forest. He recalled having recently looted the lord of the Southern lands, a job he had decided to undergo in a solo fashion. Stopping to allow his horse to drink from a nearby stream he had seen the seemingly innocent maiden that would be his downfall sitting on the opposite bank. He had called to her and eventually fallen into conversation with the onna. Her beauty was plentiful and he lusted after her for months afterward.

As the time past he would meet the woman, this Kikyo, each night. Some nights they would converse, others they would simply sit in a comfortable silence; after a year of such meetings he had himself convinced he was in love. His arrogant mind too bloated to think of rejection, he had professed his undying 'love' to her and welcomed her acceptance not realizing her true intentions. After one of their rolls between the sheets, she had moved from his arms just as he was beginning to doze. He felt her climb on top of his personage and straddle his lean waist, leading him to the conclusion that she wanted another round and with that knowledge had quickly awoken himself once more. However, upon opening his eyes he had seen a completely different woman. Her normally cool brown eyes were now pulsing red, pointed fangs were visible in her slightly open mouth and her cold laugh shook him.

She easily prevented his attempt to slide out from under her as she told him of all her falsehoods. She had never loved him; she just liked to toy with her food. That was it. It was not until her sharp incisors pierced the skin of his neck that he realized what she was. His Kikyo was a vampire. As she rose to look at him once more she whispered mocking words of love and attempted to kiss him in a false gesture. It was then that he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Angry with the whole situation, needing to exact some small form of vengeance before he left the earth, he had bit her. Wounds inflicted by his teeth leaked a steady stream of blood into his own oral cavern. Unknowingly he swallowed and at that moment sealed his fate.

Suddenly the woman was on her feet screaming obscenities before fleeing into the forest. Thinking to take himself to the nearest village in search of a healer or simply just some rest, he lifted his head before it started. He shivered at the memory. The painful convulsions and burning, a feeling as if his soul was being eaten from the inside out, continued for hours. When he finally touched down to reality once again, he was not the same man. No, he was not even a man…he was a vampire. Gazing at his reflection in the water he noticed that his eyes had gone from a deep grey to an intense crimson. Opal fangs, elongated incisors in their own right, rested in his dry mouth and his once lean frame was now packed firmly with muscle.

An uncontrollable anger pulsed through his veins as he threw his raven tresses back and pointed his chin to the sky, releasing a howl utter fury. After that, the next few centuries were all a blur in his blood hazed mind. He had not been able to control his inner beast and spent most of his time frantically seeking out pray. But gradually as the years turned to decades and the decades hastily became centuries, he had learned how to handle such instinctual callings. At seemed as if each day he became stronger, closer to mastering the new power that had been placed within him.

Eventually, perhaps 700 years after that night, he sought out his former lover. Once he found her, it was only a matter of minutes before she was killed in cold blood. The most distinct memory he had of that day was of himself standing over the woman's mutilated body, viciously chewing the flesh that he had torn from her throat. Several decades later he had come across the most exquisite fortress he had ever seen.

The castle itself was a vision of grandeur, painted by the pristine brush of the heavens and basking in the lengthened shadows of hell. The great bastion had been constructed in the early Edo period, built from the glorious dreams of the antediluvian architects of the day and erected by the perspiration of a great many men. Originally meant as a tribute to the powerful deities of the other worldly realms, its making had been a result of desperation, a deep and instinctual need to grasp blindly for the hope of salvation in the next world. Accordingly, it had been abandoned soon after its completion, thus coming into the hands of the vampiric wanderer.

From even the briefest of glances at the fortress, one was prone to awe. Four main entrances, one located in each of the cardinal sides, had been placed between the smoothed stone hollows of the numerous arches. Each was handsome in its own right, but the northern entrance was the most stunning of all, the great stone walls of ashlar coming to an incredibly curbed apse. Said apse rolled gently, transforming itself to a quite distinguished abacus that then ran off into any number of its own individual domes, turrets, holds and towers.

The plan of the castle was one of tactical genius, including an advantage in height as well as protection. Even in the current day, it was still virtually impenetrable to all but the two residents. Endowed with a uniquely large outer gatehouse and quite spacious outer court, there was space enough for a thousand men; while smaller, the inner gatehouse was still unbelievable outsized and surrounded by the soft vegetation and floral tenants of the inner court. The surrounding buildings were for the most part still untouched, framed with clearly formed crenellation. The weathering placed over the roof of each area was astoundingly gifted with a cleanly carven set of crownwork, making for an even more regal appearance.

The countless rooms within the blasphemous palace included a great hall, tumultuous library, his personal solars, a chapel complete with oratory, extensive kitchen, a dinning hall with the capacity of nearly a thousand, many guest accommodations, not that the pair ever had any guests, personal chambers, a lavish bathing spring, several sitting rooms and many others. Finding himself unobjectionable, thick velvet curtains were left covering every window and finally woven rugs sprawled over every floor.

Truly a sight to behold, the lone man had settled himself within the overbearing, yet oddly appropriate arms of the fated court. That had been several centuries ago and most every day seemed an eternity. Heated crimson orbs watched as generations of mortals came and left the earth, each damning their race further. It was not unintelligence that did so, for the inferior race had come up with many useful things, but their lack of unity. Yes, mortals were and had always been quick to turn on each other at the thought of power, an unfortunate downfall for those few whom had potential.

After claiming the lands surrounding the castle several years later, the self made lord began to charge a small but noticeable tax for the privilege of living off his lands. He was not stupid. It was obvious that in years to come, money would obviously be found influential. As time passed his small treasury became swollen and at the dawn of a new era he had loaned and invested every penny. A few years of stressful observation were quickly paid off when his sum increased tenfold; to this day, amounts high enough to make even the states gasp steadily filled his ever growing pockets.

Even now, completely susceptible to the possibilities his wealth presented, Naraku was unsatisfied. Although loathe to admit it to any living being, he was intolerably lonely. Of course he knew several of his vampire brethren, but that was not what he longed for. Years of lurking in the shadows had given him the title of most devious among his clan; he had watched as each of his acquaintances, for he had no true friends, found their life mates. At the knowledge of each new union, a feeling of blind jealousy would bubble in the pit of his stomach, its vicious gnawing more adamant with each union. It was not that he had his eye on any of the mated females, for certainly he did not, but he wanted his own. His own female. His own mate.

It all came down to the fact that he was unwilling to settle for anything less than perfection. Well, that and his socially outcast status. Hating the outside world for the estrangement it had thrust upon him, he had decided that he would have only one. His mate would be his only lover, his only friend, his only companion…she would be his everything. In fact, he had so long been in preparation for the finding of his future woman, that he had even thought enough to ensure they never had to leave the castle. He smirked, oh the frivolous misconceptions of humans. Yes, he was a vampire and yes, he did need to quench his thirst for blood every so often but they had long ago advanced past the hunting of mortals.

The vital, coppery sustenance was now obtained from victims of incurable disease or injury. Oddly enough, it made no difference in the fluid whatsoever; it was even bottled and corked now. Most all of their kind were quite above such bestial actions as drinking directly of the flesh. This was indeed a fortunate advancement, for letting his future female out of palace was not acceptable; opening her to the lustful eyes of any number of males was simply not an option. Even without a female, a strong wave of possessiveness washed over him for the mate he had not yet found.

He freely admitted that he would be a jealous and over protective mate, but it bothered him not, for in the end it would only strengthen the bond that was to be forged. It was inevitable that many males would be envious, after all his female _was _going to be perfect. He had imagined every bit of her and would take no less. He did, after all, deserve only the best. She wouldn't be one of the slutty and shameless flirts that currently paraded across his vision but a shy, modest girl, one he could remind each day of her true beauty. Even though he imagined her personality as timid, he also wanted a fire, a hidden temper that could flare, one to match his own.

Beauty was a must for any woman to even be considered. Closing his eyes he smiled into the darkness. The girl would not be one of the anorexic looking woman so many seemed to strive to become and yet not at all fat or unshapely. No, she would be tiny, much smaller than himself, with a flat but healthy stomach and thick rounded curves, perfect for his hands. His fingers itched to feel the wide hips he had decided upon, the type that spoke of wonderful impregnation. Once more, his grin broadened; their offspring would be the most revered in all of Japan, bred from near perfection.

Much more importantly however, his ideal mate would be intelligent. Recently he had become truly disgusted with the lack of wisdom and learnedness carried by the mortal race. Naraku's dream woman would be able to hold a conversation with him for hours, wrapped tightly in his arms before a lighted hearth. And yet, she would also know when to hold her tongue and merely swim in his presence. This, a task so many vampiric women seemed incapable of, was truly a deciding factor for the night walker. He knew his female had to be one of a kind, a rare gem among many useless pebbles, and if she came in the form of a mortal than so be it. He would simply turn her, granting her his own immortality.

Opening his blood colored, heated eyes he caught a scent most pleasing to his senses. In fact, it was arguably the best fragrance he had ever detected, so soft and calming yet still backed with a strong power. Realizing he had nearly allowed himself to become lulled into a trance like state, he quickly shook his head with vigor and darted his crimson orbs in the direction of the incredible tang. Finally, his acute vision rested upon a most wondrous female. Her thick raven tresses hung in heavy, slightly curled locks and fell to her mid-back. Deep sapphire eyes were imbedded within a lovely femininely pointed face. Her large bosom was covered by a simple long sleeved black shirt that hugged her torso tightly. A light purple stone was dangling from her naval, visible due to the faded and torn low rise jeans she was wearing.

Watching intently as the girl was literally drug across the floor by her friend he noticed the knitted look on her brow and the way she gently nibbled upon her lower lip, teasing him without even knowing it. Training his demonic ears specifically on their conversation, he heard the second female say to the little tenshi, "Come on, Kagome! You need to get out and have some fun! Inuyasha leaving you isn't the end of the world; you still have your friends."

So, the girl's name was Kagome. It was lovely; it suited her well. A low snarled spilled from his lips at the knowledge that the little woman had been hurt at the hands of another male. Before his anger could escalate any more, he was drawn away from his thoughts by the most beautiful voice he ever heard in all his centuries of living, "I'm sorry Sango I j-just don't really like clubs y-you know. I'd much rather have stayed at home and finished my book. I should just go."

As she pulled away from her companion's grasp, ruby eyes locked with sapphire orbs. As his intensely heated gaze roved her body, he saw her cheeks flush a hot red. A small portion of his usually dormant soul churned violently at the idea that he could bring forth such a reaction from the little woman before him. His eyes darkened in frustration as he listened to her desperate pleas for escape; obviously she was not comfortable in such surroundings. "I'm s-sorry Sango; I j-just need to get out of here."

A look of exuberant exasperation painted itself across the features of her companion as she spun around, finally letting go of her unwilling companion. "Oh alright Kagome, I should have known better than to drag you out here. You just worry me sometimes girl!" Stepping forth and wrapping her arms tightly around her friend, this Kagome girl, she said, "Just promise to call me sometime this weekend okay? I don't like the idea of you being all alone so much of the time."

He was truly puzzled, all alone? Why would such a luscious female be all alone? Surely there were plenty of males that pursued her. At the thought, a small snarl was torn forcefully from his throat. It was odd; he knew nothing about this female and yet the thought of her other suitors, for there most reasonably would be some, sparked jealousy within his ancient being.

As she turned, nodding to her worried friend, towards the club's exit, he was on his feet to follow her. The reasoning behind his actions eluded him. Was his loneliness so exasperatedly dire that would lower himself to chasing strange women about? Shaking his black tresses, he was quick to countermand himself. This was just a simple case of curiosity, nothing more and nothing less. There was certainly nothing to be ashamed of. With his decision in place he quickly slipped out of the club from a barely visible side entrance and trotted briskly to the back parking lot in search of the girl.

As he turned the corner, he found himself just in time to see the girl's delicate hand pushing the heavy metal door forward on it screeching hinges and stepping out into the cold. Even through the fabric of her shirt he could tell her skin was red from the night air. Wait; why in the seven hells did he care? She was just some silly girl. However, the thought was pushed from his mind as he watched the wind whip her midnight colored locks about her small, flushed face. He observed as the girl reached into her pocket and fished out a pair of silver vehicle keys before clumsily dropping them to the ground where they became lost to her in the darkness.

Hearing her murmured expulsions, he decided that now would be quite an opportune time to make his presence known. After all, his eyes were much more acute than the girl's. Moving slowly and carefully so as not to be noticed until he should so chose, he bent slightly to pick up the small clinking object that had, all along, been quite visible to him. Chuckling at the amusing little woman's antics, he spoke in his deep baritone voice, gaining no small enjoyment at her jerk of surprise as she spun about to face him. "Do tell Madame; are these the object of your current ire?" All the while he was holding up the missing keys, indicating them with a slight slant of his squared chin.

Watching his prey's raven tresses whip around her surprised face, he caught the glint of relief in her cerulean orbs. Hm, if only she knew whom, or more accurately what, he really was she would not find herself so at ease. At this new, shorter range he could see all of her beautiful features more clearly as well as inhale her positively addictive scent. Crimson eyes roving over the soft feminine curves of her lithe form, he could practically envision the wheels in his own mind cranking themselves into a steady purr as he thought on how he would convince the young woman to come with him. Hearing her slightly agitated yet still lovely voice, he redirected his attention for a moment only to find that she had snatched the key ring from his pale hands during his period of thought. Mentally chuckling he told himself, 'this one is a most peculiar human indeed.'

"Um, yeah, thanks for that. I guess I'll just get going. Have a nice night and thanks again." Pivoting herself in the opposite direction before taking a single stride, the young woman suddenly felt an insistent arm locked around her torso. "Excuse me? Can I help you with something?"

Picturing many things that she could 'help' him with, he shook his head to clear his mind of the erotic thoughts that plagued him. How in the world was he supposed to get the witch to stay and talk with him if she so set on up and leaving? Honestly a bit baffled that she hadn't turned into a figuratively brainless pile of hormones at his appearance like the rest of her sex was so inclined to do around him, he wasn't exactly sure what to do. 'Great, just great! For the first time in a hundred damn years I can't think of anything to say.' Beast surging forward within him, the ancient vampire was suddenly reminded of his status. She was beneath him, so what prevented him from simply taking her to his home and interrogating her at his own leisure? Nothing, nothing at all.

Reaching his other large, rough hand around he shot his fingers forward, swiftly pinching a sensitive nerve in the girl's neck, resulting in the young woman's loss of consciousness. Shifting her feather light form over his shoulder, the decidedly manipulative vampire walked to a black sports car, first opening the passenger side and placing his new guest's form on the soft leather of the seat and then situating himself. Moments after revving his engine, Naraku found himself tearing down the streets at a quite immeasurable pace, hoping intensely to reach his manor post haste.

Finally pulling his vehicle up to the centuries old feudal structure, he slammed his own door carelessly and once again tossed the unaware woman over his shoulder and began his journey to the sitting room. Momentarily reaching the large cherry wood composition of the velvety red cushioned couch, he laid the female carefully out before him, sitting back in his own oversized arm chair to wait for her awakening. Knowing that it shouldn't be too long as he had applied very little pressure to the point, he was not surprised to see her slowly turn herself towards him groaning softly, in what he considered a most sensual fashion.

Seeing the little she-devil open her expressive sapphire eyes to the darkness of the room surrounding her, Naraku watched the flames of the hearth reflect themselves upon the glassy surface of her enchanting orbs. How a creature could possess such enticing features was entirely beyond him, yet he saw no reason not soak in the little female's radiance while he had a chance for surely the entire thing would soon be spoiled by some obnoxious trait such as excessive profanity, lack of general manners or even plain stupidity. Perhaps he had sat the bar impossibly high when he began his search for a mate, but then again he had never been one to settle on anything. Carefully studying her tiny hands as they lightly brushed the sleep from her soft features, he was astounded by the pure femininity of such a common accessory.

True enough, a hand was a hand but for some odd reason the pale, steady palms and smooth tops which spread into then willowy fingers adorned with small, well maintained nails seemed to him the epitome of female grace. Thankfully, unlike so many of the women he had the misfortune to come upon in this day and age, the girl had shied away from the popular acrylic extensions which so reminded him of the talons of an irate siren. Tracing his way slowly up her thin, yet finely muscled arms he came to the conclusion that this girl was no stranger to labor. No, she didn't have the thick muscular tendons many did from excessive paranoia over constant physical exertion, but that pleased him greatly. The female sex was certainly not meant to be bulging at the seams like some testosterone induced livestock. Admiring the thick, silken tresses of raven hair that had draped themselves haphazardly about his thin face, he intensely examined the pale flesh of her face for some sort of blemish yet found none.

Crimson orbs raking down over the girl's perfect, porcelain throat and over the swell of her bosom he found himself to be entranced. Not huge as to bring forth the appearance of pudginess yet not so tiny as to seem childish and unattractive, the perky mounds seemed to beg for his sensual attentions. Moving right along to the flat, toned plains of her stomach, he found his own pale fingers toying uncomfortably with the tassels of the armchair in which he was situated. Not sickeningly anorexic as par the trend the these days, he found the young woman's toned abdomen quite likeable, as well as the minute traces of baby fat that still clung stubbornly to her perfectly rounded hips. Long, lean legs sprawled carelessly over the edges of his antique furnishing; the centuries old night walker came to the conclusion that he had never seen such a physically tempting woman. However, much more important to him was a companion's personality and sadly, the two never seemed to come as a package deal. Resolving that the girl should at least be mostly awake by this time he let the thick timbre of his deep voice fill the room. "Are you well?" Ah, yes, sometimes centuries of romantic languages helped to soften his gruff stature.

Still quite unawares as to her present surroundings, the rumbling of a few distinctly male vocal to the side of her made the raven haired captive jump. Springing upwards into a position as to be fully seated while swinging her head to both the left and right, her deep navy eyes soon landed upon a clearly amused man….if you could call him that. Yes, the creature obviously was male but since what point had men had the potential to be so, well, beautiful? Although not exactly a feminine beauty, she couldn't say that it all seemed honestly masculine either. Of course the bulging muscles and squared chin added to his manly rooster, yet it was his fair pale skin and long artistic fingers that had her baffled. Aside from that, the name had hair any woman in her right mind would have killed for, long thick and falling heavily over his broad shoulders. Forcing her own heart to slow and breathing to regulate, Kagome scooted sideways on the couch to increase their distance, simply as a precaution, and turned over her full, wrapped attention. Coming to the conclusion that brashness would solve nothing, she gulped slightly and answered his question politely. "I'm…I'm fine thanks. I guess I'm a little more stressed out than I had thought, huh? Thank you for asking. Um, I don't mean to be forward or anything of that nature but where am I? Who are you and why am I here?"

Pleasantly surprised at the cordial show of manners, Naraku decided a bit of reciprocation was in order. "No, dear, you are not being too forward in the least. I am Naraku, lord of this manor and you are here in my home to recuperate from what I will have guessed to be a fainting spell." Well, in all honesty, he wasn't guessing as he _knew_ for certain that her 'ailment' had indeed been a bought of unconsciousness brought on by none other than himself but that was not something which she needed to know. Noticing the girl's uncomfortable fidgeting, he decided to make his proposition, not that she really had a choice in the matter. "Seeing as you are here now…forgive me you will have to inform me of your name, it would please me greatly if you should chose to stay for a brief period and keep me company for a bit."

More than just a little uneasy with the entire situation, Kagome slightly shook her head in the negative. "It's Kagome. And thank you very much for the offer but I really do need to be getting back to my friends. I'm sure she's very worried right about now and I don't want her to have a fit or anything. I'd really appreciate it if you would just show me the way out now." Wringing her hands together uncomfortably, the young woman cast a quick glance towards the man she had been to her best to visually avoid. This was just all too strange for her; she needed to get back to that stupid club and find Sango.

Kagome, hm, yes that was what her little friend had called her. It suited her well. Mentally shaking himself as to clear such irrelevant thoughts from his already cluttered mind, Naraku worked at the best approach to her response. True, there was no way she would be leaving until his curiosity was sated yet he still didn't want to make the poor girl any more skittish than she obviously already was. Sitting back decidedly in his chair in a clear indication to the young female that he had no intention of leaving anytime soon, he plastered a crooked half smile on his face. "Come now, Kagome, it is impolite for you to reject the offer of one who has been alone so long. Please, tell me about yourself." Noticing, after a few painfully long minutes, that she still had the look of a frightened doe he added, "I shall return you to home as soon as we finish our chat."

Not really wanting to stay but having a feeling that arguing with this man would only end badly and become and overall waste of time, Kagome sat back lightly and crossed her legs. Okay, so she would tell him a little bit about herself. What could it honestly hurt? If the guy was really that lonely than it would only be the right thing to do. Nodding somewhat hesitantly as she saw his small nod for her to begin she let out a deep breath. "Well, um, like I said I'm Kagome. I'm twenty-three." Feeling like she was once again sitting an awkward job interview, she decided to just loosen up a bit. "I really like, no actually love reading. Mostly classics, but there are a few good modern novels that come out now and then; ha, some days I have trouble walking around in my apartment seeing as I have so many stacks of books just lying around. I also really like being outdoors and things like that. Um, well, I hate shopping and would pretty much rather do anything else other than that. As far as schooling goes, I went to Tokyo U. and got my degree in elementary education. Other than that, my life mostly revolves around my friends and my family."

Excellent. Exceedingly excellent. It seemed to him, that this girl was like a time bomb. Perfect in every way, enticing him with her nearly tangible, magnetic attraction; now, all he had to do was sit back and wait for the explosion that would decimate his entire visage of her. Sooner or later she out with some obscenely offensive tendency or obnoxious normality that would abruptly end his interest. Shaking his head the slightest bit, he sighed inaudibly. It had been years since he had begun his search for an eternal companion and for years he had come across no being that even came close to his standards, it was simply inconceivable that one stray girl on one odd night would be the one we brought himself to union with. Refocusing himself on the conversation, or more over interrogation, Naraku decided to ask an obvious question. Well, to him the answer was obvious as he could smell no linger scent of male on her personage but for a simple ningen it would have remained a mystery. Thus keeping up with his momentary charade of normality, he poised, "And where, pray tell, is your husband on such a night as this?"

Watching amusedly as her cheeks painted themselves with a faint rosy color and her flawless brow wrinkled just the slightest bit, he was pleased to hear her quiet response, telling him that she had none. Needing to press just a little bit further for the sanity of his demonic counterpart, he vocalized, "Ah, but where is your boyfriend?" Ack, boyfriend. He truly loathed that terms. Much preferring the old terminology of suitor or courtship, he didn't understand why any female would need a male as a friend when they had a mate. Certainly, his female would think of him as her one and only friend. Trying to act astonished as she informed once again that she had none he spoke, "I do not wish to appear too bold, but why is such a lovely young woman as yourself not dating?"

Ignoring every instinctual calling that was screeching at her to not share such personal information, the raven haired female spilt her heart out before the peculiar stranger. Perhaps it was because she needn't mask her true hurt or exasperation around as she did her other friends or maybe she was just going insane. "Oh," she sighed woefully, "I just don't even know anymore. I mean, I've never really been all that big into jumping from guy to guy like a lot of my friends but to tell you the truth I've only ever had three boyfriends. Pathetic isn't it? The first guy, Hojo, was everything I had _thought_ I wanted in a man. Well, it turns out that my wishes for perfection and flowers every other day ended up being a little too boring for me. Then, Koga showed up and everything was going well. He was funny, exciting, relatively smart…ha, but then I found out he had a jealous streak a mile wide." Dropping her normally high, lilted voice several octaves she finished in a tone that may very easily have frozen over all hell, "And then there was Inuyasha. That no good lying, pompous, self-righteous, internally motivated, cheating jerk! Do you have any idea how much I loved him? Kami, and then one day I come home and find him screwing some blonde haired American bimbo! I gave him everything!"

Blood hued eyes twinkling for a moment at the fire he had just seen spark within the little vixen, the vampire processed all that she had just informed him of. Well, the Hobo guy obvious wasn't even her type to begin with….but, that Koga fellow. There wasn't anything he could hold against that one except for the insane jealousy that had seemed to fill his veins the moment she had picked up on such a topic. Hm, when he found a female he too would be protective, as he liked to term it. And then that last bastard…trying his best hold back a very agitated growl that was pressing itself against the confines of his inner throat, the night walker settled for a brief covering cough.

Kagome who was a little startled at the pained and livid look that had flashed across her host's face, shuddered for a brief second before clearing her throat lightly to gain the attention of the man in front of her. "Um, thank you for everything, but do you think it would be alright if I left now? Sango is really going to get worried if she calls the house and I don't pick up; the last thing I need is for her to send some angry mob looking for me." Giggling a bit at the realization that that was most likely exactly what her friend would do, Kagome waited for an answer to her query.

Once again struggling to direct his attention to the matters at hand, Naraku felt the gnashing and clawing of his darker self wailing at him not to let this little onna out of his sights just yet. Deciding to appease the thing this one time as it suited also to deflate his own curiosity; he promptly stood and gave the young lady a very debonair grin. "No, no my dear. You shall most certainly be dinning with me before we even think of such a departure." Offering his arm to her as to signify that she lacked a choice that was not to the affirmative he was greatly pleased as he felt her hesitantly entwine her tiny arm with his own large one. Beginning to drag her in the direction of his rarely used dining room, he had reason to wonder briefly if that would be changing at all soon. Knocking away such ridiculous ideas he picked up his pace and gave a short huff of self-aggravation.

Entering the spacious dining room, Kagome couldn't help but let a small gasp escape her plump lips. It was…magnificent, almost like one of the grand halls she had seen featured on the travel channel. The first that she had noticed had been the odd cobblestone flooring, sort of like some dream castle in a fairy tale; centered, stretching across the aged stones was narrow yet quite roomy red maple wood table. Engraved with blackened designs of flowering ivy which were in turn enhanced by a brilliant gold finish, the whole thing seemed ethereal to her. High-backed mahogany chairs, each with a velvety maroon cushion as a seat cover and fine, winding legs were lined along each side in such great numbers that she had to question what type of an occasion would ever call for such seating. Underneath said assortment was finely woven, crimson rug that appeared to be of Persian origin. Mostly bare, the only decoration that hailed the remainder of the space were two, intricately sewn medieval tapestries, both depicting rather gory battle scenes. Yet, even more breath-taking than the room itself was the array of food sprawled across the aged tabletop. Eyes taking in everything golden, roasted ears of corn to the orange mush of she identified as sweet potatoes and even further to tenderized, pink steaks Kagome honestly had to pause for a moment to ponder the odds of such a spread being laid out by pure chance. Had he known she was going to be coming? No, that was ridiculous; how would he have known? Shaking it off for the moment as she heard her own empty stomach growl softly, the young woman once again felt a heated blush spread across her exposed flesh.

Chuckling heartily at the young girl's amusing antics, Naraku scanned the length of the table making sure to find the rounded vile of what could easily pass as wine. In all actuality, it was filled with the metallic substance of human blood, but he saw no need for her to be provided with that knowledge at this point. Wondering absently what it would be like to dine with such an enchanting female every night, the aged wonder had to visibly shake his head. No, he was losing what little of his sanity he managed to maintain of the years. Here he hadn't even been through one meal with the wench and he was wishing for thousands? For all he knew she could be the most gluttonous snob to ever walk Kami's green earth; although, her petite figure fairly assured him that that was not at all the case.

Taking a small step forward only to startled back once more as her host took once strong stride before her, drawing back her pillowed chair in a gesture that obviously meant for her to be seated. Giving him a few nearly silent words of thanks, she felt herself being pushed fully into the setting before he took his own seat at what she assumed to be the head of the table. It was odd, the chivalrous mannerisms this man had seemed to have grown into. Where in the world would he learn such old time gestures? The only way she truly recognized them herself was from living with a formality obsessed grandfather for the entire span of her childhood.

Taking his customary position at the head of the long table with the female to his left as was customary, Naraku stilled for a moment. Taking him several brief moments to catch on, he finally realized that the girl was granting him an ancient sign of respect by waiting for him to take the first bite of what had been put before her. Oddly overjoyed that she seemed to be familiar with at least of the elder traditions of the Japanese nation, he dished them both out several helpings of the dishes and filled his own crystal glass with the offerings of the blood filled vase and the girl's with a lighter pink wine. Pleased that she chose not to question his actions, the dark entity picked up his shinning silver fork and scooped a small portion of rice into his mouth. Careful not to expose his fangs to his guest, he had to fight against himself not to spit of the filth he was presently trying to choke down. Being a vampire, it wasn't as if he couldn't eat mortal food for he most certainly could, it was simply that it provided him with no nutrients and tasted quite foul.

Eventually growing comfortable with the idea of eating as well, Kagome brought a small sliced of what appeared to be glazed carrot to her lips as she inspected the designs of the old looking silverware. It was odd, almost as if they had been crafted in a completely different time period. Not exactly crude, yet not glossed with the fine touches of modern technology she couldn't help but wonder as to their origin. Simply amazed with everything that had been placed before her, the girl swallowed the food she had been slowly processing before glancing at the pale man beside her. "This is really wonderful and thank you very much, but just how did you get all of this ready so quick? Were expecting someone? And…not to be nosey or anything, but where in the world did you get this china? It seems almost like its from a the feudal era."

Deciding that she would most likely not respond well to his retort of vampiric magic having it's high points he settled for a very unconvincing lie on the first matter, hoping that she would simply drop the matter and not question him further. "Hm, I simply enjoy the wonders of the kitchen. I tend to over do it most days, but thankfully I have you here with me tonight to share it all with." Processing her next question very carefully as he had been awfully surprised that she had been able to pick up on the antiquated nature of his utensils, Naraku decided to respond with a question of his own. "How do you happen to know the age of my silverware?"

Blushing as she realized how odd her question must have seemed to the man before her she apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you at all. It's just, well, you see I've always had a thing for history since I grew up on a shrine."

Nodding in a dismissive way as to tell her that he had taken no offense to the topic, he found himself pleasantly amused with the girl's knowledge. So, she had the capability to proceed with intelligent conversation. That was promising indeed. Once again needing to come up with some vague answer to her query he retorted, "Oh, they have been in the family for a very long time, my great-grandfather was a collector. What time period do you find most fascinating?"

Answering without any hesitation Kagome supplied, "Oh, the feudal era."

Raising an eye brow at the information he mentally burst forth with a billion questions for her. That was the time in which he had been changed and also the time in which demons, beasts and vampires alike had run free among the human population. Was this something she was aware of? Was she more in touch with his origins than he had originally thought her to be? Needing to know he said, "You know, it has been said that in those days magical creatures such as demons ran loose across the country, what are your thoughts on the matter?"

Laughing just a little bit at what seemed to be an oddly serious nature for such a childish question Kagome shrugged. "You mean like youkai and vampires? Ha, I don't know, my grandpa used to talk about those types of things all the time when I was younger. I never really thought about it all that much, but I guess its possible. I mean, what isn't? Just because I haven't seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist, but then again I am probably sounding psychotic to you right about now." Scooping up a spoonful of rice which she popped into her poised mouth gracefully, she chuckled to herself once again as she waited for some sort of response.

Nodding his deftly masculine head with a crooked smile still plastered awkwardly across his strangely handsome face Naraku sighed, "That is a very good answer, dear." Pleased that she hadn't totally rejected the idea of his type and found it only slightly laughable he mentally sighed; that was good. Most humans found it impossible to accept anything like him, anything that would disrupt their perfectly fashioned little pseudo-reality. "Now, why were you in such a club in the first place?"

"Well, you see, I guess I haven't been going out as much as I used to since things ended with Inuyasha. My friends, mostly Sango, the girl I was with tonight, worry about me not getting out enough. They say I need to start over and date again and they're probably right but for some reason I just can't seem to find the right guy yet. Why were you there?"

Suppressing his jealousy at the mention of the man who had once had the honor of holding such a beauty he found that he could, for once, tell his little house guest the truth. "I own the club. I need to go around every once in a while to make sure that everything is running as smoothly as possible. Personally, I usually don't frequent such places." Meal coming to an end, Naraku knew he had to make a quick decision as to whether or not to keep the girl with him for a bit longer. Closing his eyes for a moment to increase his focus, Naraku set aside a few seconds to rub vigorously at his aching temples. Not quite sure whether or not prolong the stay of his guest he stood stiffly and gestured for her to do the same. Strolling calmly back into the entrance, most likely giving the child the illusion that she was about to returned to her domicile, crimson eyes glance out a large, paned window only to be met with a most welcome sight.

It was raining. No, not raining, pouring and even behind the thorough symphony of tiny drops battering their fury downward toward the slick ground he could pick up clap of thunder. Pretending to study the whole scene thoughtfully for a moment, he mentally traced the outline of the brilliant bolts of lightening that flashed across the storm sky. "Well, it would as if you shall be staying here for the night." Turning to give her a look that would hopefully convey the finality of the decision he became a bit more frustrated as she opened her mouth to form what would obviously be an objection. "No, I'm afraid this isn't open for discussion. You will be staying; I refuse to risk either of our lives for such a silly errand."

Feeling a large calloused hand wrap around her upper arm and begin to drag her up the twisting length of a long, spiral staircase Kagome tried her best to voice at least some form of disagreement. "Um, listen, it's been very nice of you to feed me and take care of me and all but I really do need to be getting home. Everyone is going to be really worried about me. I just can't stay. I'm sorry." Never once stopping as he walked through each and every word that flowed from her, the slightly frightened girl soon found herself standing in front of a large oaken door that seemed to have been the victim of some tremendous aging technique. Door forced open rather gruffly by the unoccupied hand of her companion, she once again to stagger her reaction at the beauty of the room. Wasn't there a single room in this whole place that didn't look like it came out of some overly intricate fairytale description? Shaking her head she sighed feeling more than just a little self conscious about her own shabby apartment located downtown.

Taking in the clean, simple lines of a cherry wood wardrobe and matching vanity, her eyes widened marginally as they adjusted to the intricacy of the embroidered comforter that covered a large, canopy bed. Hued in a color of the faintest lilac, pink sakura blossoms were stitched sparingly across the front, giving it the illusion of actual petals. Turning to once again address her rather aggressive host, she found only empty space and the resounding click of a lock that was obviously meant to keep her in place. Panicked, she shot her tiny hand forward and twisted the grand knob to the entrance only to find each passing attempt more futile than the previous. Resigning herself to defeat, the twenty three year old woman sat lightly on the bed, unlaced and removed her shoes and curled into a tiny ball. Although there was none other in the room wither, she refused to panic visibly, it would only make the situation that much more dire. Silent tears falling from her glistening orbs, Kagome finally fell into what could only be described as a restless sleep.

Locking the rusted bolts of containing portal behind him, Naraku slipped the bulky, metallic key into a well concealed under pocket of his shirt. Pushing his ruffled sleeves above his forearms and running his large hands through his mass of raven locks, the vampiric male picked up a brisk trot in the direction of his chambers. Taking one with such long, muscled legs only several minutes to make it the observatory atop the northern manor tower he inspected the room for the millionth time. Nothing had changed since the moment he had last finished furnishing it and that was how he liked it. Western wall covered top to bottom by simple wooden shelves, he calmly too in the mass of books that had been strewn haphazardly upon them. Hm, for some odd reason the sight of his novels always calmed him. Perhaps it was the knowledge that the pages between each brilliantly sewn and bound cover were unchanging or perhaps it was the musty aroma they exuded, either way it was a pleasant affect.

Dropping down gracelessly into a cushioned, velvet armchair, much like that kind one would find in any gentleman's club across the globe, his eyes landed on the ancient globe he had kept for so many years. Looking at all the tiny red dots that covered its surface, he smiled once more; from the moment he had obtained such an item he had vowed to scour each sector of land individually and unearth its charms. Well, that had been done. In fact, everything that he had wished to accomplish throughout his long, lonely life had been done. What now? Having always been a rather solitary being it had taken him some centuries before he had been able to admit to himself that a mate would be a most welcome companion. And that brought him right back to his current dilemma. Did he keep the girl or let her leave him? While his beastial was howling in adamant argument for the former, he wasn't sure.

Trying to place the whole thing in perspective, he groaned softly. She seemed so perfect, in fact, she was everything he had ever requested in a mate. Yet, an odd part of him shunned that face. After all, the reason he had been so numerous in his requirements was his own hesitancy to take a female as his own. Never in a million years did he think he would need another to obtain his own happiness. Mind wandering back to earlier that evening at the club, he looked at the opposite side of the argument. Hadn't seeing all those human couples sparked some sort of jealousy in him? Although reluctant to admit it, he had to concede to that fact. Yes, he had wanted someone to call his own; someone to hold, pamper, control, use, appreciate. And this girl, this Kagome, seemed to be exactly what he was looking for.

Already he could see them curled together on stormy nights such as this, discussing literature and troubles of the world. She had fire, that he had seen as she had spoken of her past lovers, yet she seemed to have the gentle mentality of a sweet cherry blossom. Feeling his grip around the arms of the chair tighten immensely he noted his own anger at the idea of others touching what was so obviously meant for him and him alone. Growling with the knowledge that he finally found the one female who could stir such feelings within him, he decided. She was his. That was the way it was meant to be. That was the way it would. Not wishing to waste any time in the staking of his claim upon his delicious little onna, Naraku most practically flew down the stairs and cross the manor with his vampiric speed, soon finding himself outside the door behind which he had left her scarcely two hours prior.

Able to pick up on the rhythmic, steady breathing of the girl the muscled male was careful to create only minimal noise as he slid the door open and then back into place once more. Standing over her dozing figure for a second, Naraku noticed the worried, furrowed look that had spread itself across her brow and frowned himself. Wondering what in the world her subconscious mind could be illustrating to cause such a look on her delicate face, he quickly unbuttoned his own shirt, kicked off his shined shoes and slowly crawled into the bed next to her. Wrapping his arms around his treasure, he began to notice her stirring, at the same time making a mental note that they would from now on retire only to his personal chambers. Mmm, against all the arguments he had put forth to himself earlier, this felt right. Noticing her shift her position so as to be staring directly at his bare chest he chuckled. "Sleep well little angel?"

Nearly jumping out of her skin at the nearness of the voice, the previously slumbering girl attempted to shoot straight upwards, only to find her path hindered by a strong cage of arms. Hearing the soft, cooing voice that was obviously the deep baritone of Naraku, she increased her struggles with each word that fell from his lips. "Calm down little angel. It's alright. It's only me. What has you troubled so?" Finally stilling herself, Kagome managed to shrink backwards into the smallest ball she could form before glancing up at her captor with wide, worried eyes. Calm down? Calm down? Calm down! How was she supposed to calm down with a creepy guy she didn't even know hanging all over her? Finding her voce once again she let everything flow from her in one coherent tirade. "What do you think you're doing? I said, what do you think you're doing? Get off of me! Kami, haven't you heard of personal space? What is going on? I mean-"

Cutting off the screeching vocal protests of his future mate with a quick kiss, Naraku couldn't help but burst out laughing, laughing in a manner that he not experienced for centuries, when she stilled so instantly beside him. "Oh, little angel you are too amusing. However," he continued in a much sterner voice, "I shall remind you only once not to take that tone with me." Giving her a light yet still stinging slap on the rear end to enforce his point he continued, "And yes, I have heard of personal space. AS for what is going on here it is quite simple, I have chosen you."

"Chosen me? Wait, what for?"

Flashing her a very clear view of his pointed incisors he answered, "My mate." Noticing her starting to move away from him slightly he increased his grip on her and sighed. "No, you won't be going anywhere for an _eternity_." Content to watch her trying to mutter out some fore of response, the night walker turned himself onto his side and hissed in a very predatory manner. Hm, no he would not force himself upon her sexually; not even he, the king of all darkness, would stoop to that level. She would come to him eventually and oh that would make their joining all that much sweeter. Besides it had been centuries since he had taken a female, he could wait just a while longer. Opening his wide and sinking his fangs into the tender flesh of her throat he purred at the sweetness of the nectar-like liquid flowing down his throat. She was his now. She could never leave. He would never let her. Yet, he would make sure she was happy; it might take time but she would be happy. After all, he did have a heart…even if it was a lifeless, black one.

A/N: Okay, well, I have no idea where that came from but I just decided to post it. Anyway, I now that the ending leaves a lot of questions to be answered but I'm going to keep it that way for now. Maybe if enough people ask I'll add a second part but who knows. Thanks and please review!


End file.
